A Brighter Future
by ArianaGrande08
Summary: Jade and Tori have finally graduated, and have settled into their new apartment in NYC. What kind of new adventures will they have there, who will become famous, who will be tested? Find out in the sequel to Give Love A Try.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brighter Future**

**Chapter 1; Daydreaming**

I stood on the stage of my very first show of my debut tour, millions of screaming fans chanting my name. The bright lights from cell phones and cameras illuminate the crowd, and my heart is beating a mile a minute. I just got done singing my first single, the crowd singing every word back to me. I glance to my right, my beautiful Jade standing backstage with Andre. I turn back to the crowd, a grin on my face. "I'd like to introduce you to the most important person in my life besides you guys, my stunning and talented girlfriend, Jade West!"

_-BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Tori, babe. It's time to get up." A familiar husky morning voice murmurs in my ear, followed by a gentle nip on my earlobe. "You're going to be late on your first day." I groan, nestling more into my source of warmth but slowly opening my eyes to the most beautiful sight I see every morning. Jade with her tussled up morning hair, tired eyes on a smiling face, her arms around me protectively. I've been waking up this way for about two weeks now, since we've moved into the apartment.

"Alright. I'm up." I grumble. Jade is always looking out for me, even if it means getting up early. That's a real sacrifice because she's definitely not a morning person. Or an afternoon person. Or a night person. But regardless, I love her more than life.

I eventually sit up, stretching a bit. That's when the nerves kick in. Today is my first day visiting the recording studio. Mason says he is pleased to be working with me and that I'll fit right in. I sure hope so. Jade has been preparing me by distracting me for the past week, she knows how I get myself worked up about the tiniest things. But this isn't tiny, this is my career. I plan on performing and writing music for the rest of my life, so I'm praying I don't screw this up.

A warm hand caresses my back as I sit, and I smile softly, snapping out of my thoughts. "You'll be fine Vega, you can charm anyone with that smile of yours."

That's all I need to hear. I move to press a kiss to Jade's lips, whispering a 'thank you' against them. She playfully bites my lip. "Now go brush your teeth. You have morning breath." I roll my eyes, "So do you!"

After a long and blazing hot shower, I'm standing in my closet desperately trying to find something to wear. Jade watches with an expression of amusement on her face. "Don't just look at me like that! Help me!" I say after what seem like hours of picking through outfits. With a sigh, Jade prys herself out of the bed and joins me in the the closet. "Chill. Whatever you wear will look amazing on you." She says, lips skimming my ear. "How about this blouse, those jeans that make your butt look irresistible, and you can borrow my high heel boots?" Jade suggests.

"You're a genius." I grab the clothes, quickly throwing them on. "I know, and you'd be lost without me." She climbs back into bed, moving underneath the covers until just her hair is visible.

I chuckle, applying minimal make up and running a brush through my hair. "What do you think?" I ask, and the lump in the bed rolls over to face me. "You look alright." I frown. "Just alright?" Disappointment is obvious in my voice. "Tori, you know I'm messing with you, you are gorgeous. Now give me a kiss and put the coffee pot on. Then get your ass to the studio before they fire you on the first day. There's money in my wallet on the counter for the cab."

"Okay, okay." I move over to the bed, giving Jade a quick kiss before bolting downstairs. "Love you!" I call before heading out the door after fulfilling my girlfriend's requests. "Love you." A muffled voice follows from upstairs.

I turn on my cell phone checking the time before hailing a taxi. I tell the skeptical looking driver the address, making polite small talk with him about the weather before reaching my destination. The studio seems to stick out among the other buildings around it. It's gaudy lights and sign seeming out of place in this part of New York. I thank the driver, giving him the owed money and stepping out onto the curb.

I head inside, and am greeted by Mason himself. In his thick British accent he greets me, "Hello Tori, lovely to see you again! What a brilliant performance you gave at the Platinum Music Awards. You most certainly caught my eye. Say, how did you manage that? Your friend gave up her spot to you?"

I nod, "Yeah, she said it just didn't feel right. She's more into writing scripts and plays." I explain. "Ah, how is she doing?"

"She is currently in bed, and probably won't be up for another hour. Jade is my girlfriend now." I smile, never getting tired of saying it.

Mason raises a bushy eyebrow. "Girlfriend? And you're a girl. So you two are...uh.."

"Lesbians. Yes, we are both indeed very gay for each other. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. We just never worked with anyone gay before." He says.

"Well, I'm sure it's no different than working with a straight person. I'm still a performer no matter what gender I prefer."

"Of course you are uh, come, let me show you around." Mason turns, beckoning me to follow him down the hall.

Although I feel as if I really shouldn't.

* * *

**Well, here it is! The sequel that has been requested! I hope you and enjoyed the first chapter and make sure to review if you want me to continue! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brighter Future**

**Chapter 2; The Contract**

I walk behind Mason hesitantly, immediately bombarded by his little team of assistants. "Would you like water?" "How about a soda pop?" "Back massage?" "My number?" They all hover around me with their British accents, all seeking my attention. "No, no, no, and most definitely no." I say in response, glancing around the well kept building. The studio is filled with gaudy modern furniture, expensive and intricate vases that gleamed with flashy colors and a lot of diamonds...too many for my liking.

"Here is where you would record." Mason announces, waving me over eagerly to look at the recording booth. It's small. Cramped actually. A single wooden chair sits behind the window, the controls for the sound board and equipment appearing rather old and not updated since the late 1900's. A frown tugs on my lips, my eyes shifting around the dark and dreary room. Looks more like a cave than a recording studio with its brown/green mold colored walls and random scuff marks taken out of the furniture. I eye the hideous white carpeting with unidentifiable stains splattered everywhere. Could it be coffee? Pee? Blood? I've been hanging out with Jade too much. _Jade_. Why can't she be here? I snap a pic on my phone to show her this when I get home. If she were here she would demand to get me another room. _Speak up Tori. Speak up._

Out of all the booths in this enormous building, he gives me this room that could be classified as a closet. The microphone dangles on the stand along with torn headphones, yet Mason gazes at the whole set up with almost pride in his dark eyes. "She's the oldest recording booth in this entire studio. Madonna used it once."

My eyes widen at that statement, "Really?! She used this booth?!" I ask, my frown turning into a smile. "Ha, no. But she is a very talented singer, isn't she? Come along now, we have many more places to go." Mason claps his hands, flitting out of the room.

"But- this booth..." Before I can comprehend my words, I'm being dragged along for the rest of the tour of this place.

By the time we reach Mason's office, I'm literally ready to lay down on the floor and take a nap. We toured every inch of the place, and he showed me every glamorous and extravagant recording booth that other performers had, yet I get the one that probably has small animals or crime evidence lurking inside it. I collapse on the plush couch in his office, and reach for the pitcher of water sitting on the table. But, one of the assistants has already beat me to it, already pouring it for me. I give them a glare, but sip the beverage in relief.

"So, you like what you see right? Of course you do. Have some bibble, here, sign this contract and bring it back tomorrow. See you then Tori. Marshall! Fetch me my afternoon tea and show Miss Vega out! Now!" Mason hands me a huge packet of papers, and the frazzled and clumsy assistant nearly jumps out of his skin and takes my arm, whisking me hurriedly out the door and through the labyrinth of shiny halls. I need to catch my breath when I'm brought outside, and left alone. Marshall disappears before I can ask how I'm getting home. I groan, pulling out my cell to call a cab. After a good thirty minutes of pacing and sweating, (it is fucking hot outside), and lugging around the contract, I'm thrilled when I see the yellow vehicle pull up alongside of me.

I clamber inside, buckling up and telling the driver where the apartment is. I take a snooze on the way there, and the cab driver honks the horn to wake me up. I jolt awake, reaching in my purse and throwing what I know is too much money at the ragged old man. "Miss, this is-" He starts, but I cut him off. "Keep the change or whatever." I grumble, dragging my feet and the two pounds of paper with me into the apartment building. I walk to the elevator, lazily pressing the button before getting in and selecting my floor. Relief washes over me again when I arrive, and I head down the hall.

After fumbling around with my keys, I shove the right one in the hole and go inside, sighing when I enter familiar territory.

"Babe? How did it go?" Jade calls from the top of the stairs, happiness in her voice as she sees me and comes downstairs with open arms. She wraps me in a warm hug. I bury my face in her neck, tossing my contract on the coffee table and returning the embrace. "Ugh I missed you." I mumble.

"It's only been a couple hours, did everything go okay?" She asks, making a face when she realizes I'm all sweaty. "Well, Mason clearly has a distaste for gay people." I take out my phone, showing her the picture of my recording booth. "Here's the so called recording booth he wants to give me." And I motion towards the table. "And that monster is the contract he wants me to sign and return bright and early tomorrow."

"That's it...I'm shoving bibble up his perfectly bleached asshole!" Jade fumes, a scowl on her face.

"Please do. I've hit my limit." I say, collapsing on the couch, looking down at the waste of trees sitting on our table. I read the first sentence, which is in a tinier font than the rest of the contract.

_"As a part of Thornesmith Records, you must sign here to confirm that **NO** original music will be produced or written by you, only by hired professional writers." _

My mouth drops open, my whole body going numb. Jade sits next to me, an slipping an arm around my shoulder. "What is it babe?" She meets my gaze, reading the sentence and growls. "Are you fucking kidding me?! What a fucking asshole! I knew he was just a dirty cheap ass motherfucking idiot who wanted to screw you over! I'm calling this place and demanding to speak to this prick and give him a piece of my mind!" She rants, while I'm on the verge of tears.

"Baby, please don't cry." She coos, pulling me onto her lap but I can't hold it any longer. I burst into tears, my hopes and dreams come crashing down on me like a piano in cartoons. "I-I my career, our future...it's all over." I cry, clinging onto Jade as if my life depended on it.

"Tori, it's not over. We're gonna get you a record producer who wants you for you and your incredible music. Mason is just a con artist who feeds on ruining people's lives and sucking their money dry. We're going to fix this. You and I are in this together, remember? It's going to be alright. You're my shining star no matter what. My sweaty, beautiful shining star." Jade kisses my forehead, rubbing my back.

I smile a little through the tears. "I can't help that I'm sweaty." Jade grins, wiping my eyes with her sleeve. "There's my girl. Now I'm going to run a hot bath for you and make you some tea, how does that sound?"

"Anything but tea." I say, shuddering at the thought of demanding Mason.

"How about some hot cocoa?" Jade suggests.

"That sounds perfect." I reply, and my girlfriend picks me up and carries me up the steps, giving me an occasional kiss.

Setting me carefully on the bed, she ventures into the bathroom to start the water. She emerges again, then goes downstairs to make the hot cocoa while I have a few minutes to compose myself again. Jade returns, my favorite mug in hand and offers me a gorgeous smile. "Here baby girl."

"Thanks." I give her the faintest hint of a smile and take the warm mug, sipping and sighing. Jade goes and puts the bubble bath in, and comes back to help me undress. After I'm fully naked, she picks me up again and sets me in the tub. She grabs the mug, setting it next to me and lights a couple candles.

"Need anything else?"

"Yeah, you to get naked and join me." I reply with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, thank you all for the positive feedback! I appreciate and read every comment, so don't hesitate to leave one! Sorry for the delay, things have been hectic, school is coming faster than I thought! Anyway, thanks for the support and I'll update again soon!**


End file.
